The Prequel: Scarrs of Hope
by Scarrlett Fang Limit the First
Summary: The prequel to MR. For years, this girl in the lab has been alone, tested on, until one day, another person is brought in, a boy. They try to cope through through everything together, and soon they learn a secret that ties them together, changing it all.
1. Scarrs

**I don't think I need any disclaimers except for using the words "The School" in one sentence. Yeah. **

**Umm. This is my first fic, will be romancy, and fun! Please Review!! If you have any questions, just message me. ****I know, I know this has nothing to do with MR... YET!!!! It will, soon, so keep reading as I add chapters!!****Thanks, Scarrlett Fang Limit the First!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**_  
_

_ MinutesdaysweeksmonthYEARS._Minutes. I would shiver from the cold, why is it they gave me a blanket only on the days it was hot? Days. I would eat nothing they pushed through the bars of my cage. Weeks. The needles got longer. Months. They left me with no hope. Years. I spoke no words.

I was fourteen, maybe, when they took me away. From home, they dragged me by my arms, while I had kicked and swung my arms violently. The memory is blurry in my mind, really, I'm not sure if it happened or not, but it's all I've got. There's only one thing that I remember for sure, the look they gave me. My parents. They stood there at the doorstep, with such a look on their faces that stumped me. I would think about it now, years and years later, wondering what they were thinking, it was the only thing keeping me sane. If I didn't have that to think about, I would probably go completely OUT-of-CONTROL.

Cold, silver bars hung around me. Yes, a cage. A cage about the size of your room. And there was another one next to mine. And another next to that one. I'm not sure how far they kept going, but it seemed endless to me. I honestly didn't see any point in having so many cages,_ I_ was the only tenant in this torture session.

Area 51, The School, whatever you want to call it. This place was, as I just stated, a torture session. You're probably thinking that means I hate it, right? Well, I do, but I'm serious, this is a torture session, and there are no signs of class being dismissed anytime soon.

All I know is that I am not me anymore. My current age could still be 14 for all I know. I have not seen the sun rise over the horizon for what seemed like a lifetime. I assumed that I was approximately 19. I'm not sure what I looked like anymore, the only things that I was positive about were that I was a brunette with medium hair length, dark chocolate eyes, peach skin, and I was vertically challenged at a height around 5 feet and a half.

So what did I do to pass the time, sitting there in my cage for years, with no signs of outside life… ever? I drew. With what? My claws. That's right, I said it, claws. I told you, I am not me anymore.

My claws protruded out of my paws, coming off of my furry legs, connected to my furry body, and my furry tail, and my furry red ears, with white tips, and a white muzzle. I had been inserted with fox DNA days after they had taken me to the lab. It was painful, gruesome, and lonely. Believe it or not, it hurt more than you can imagine, and I was left alone in my cage, to cope with the searing pains by myself.

By now, I was pretty used to it, being able to morph back into a human, looking perfectly normal, and then looking not normal at all by morphing into a fox again.

I spent my days clawing pictures onto the back wall of my cell, the sides, front and top were bars, so I couldn't draw on those. Soon, I found myself running out of space on the wall, so I started on ground, and now that was running out too.

I dreamed a lot too, like day-dreaming, you know? For example, I'd dream of the outside world, and what kind of wonders might have developed out there. _Probably something being used to test on me_, I smirked as I thought to myself.

I am an animal. According to them, at least, and I guess I really am an animal. Those guys that wear white coats, I don't really call them anything, but I do tend to name them. There was this one guy who actually tried being honest with me, he told me how abject my life was, and I was a piece of trash, and other stuff like that. After I was done with him, he had a broken arm and three broken ribs, don't even ask how I did that through the bars of my jail-like cell. I called him Professor Smart Aleck. Then there was another one, he brought in my food everyday. I nick-named him Doctor Flinch. He would slide my food into the cage, and every time he did, I would growl at him, and he'd flinch, running out of the room ASAP. Furthermore, there was Mister Hulk, need I say more?

Finally, there was Buttface. Out of them all, I hated him the most. Jeez, he took the "rebel" right out of me. He took me everywhere when I was to be tested, and he'd smirk as he injected me with something that would result with me being tied to a hospital bed in the lab for weeks. Yeah, they'd test me, like I said, this is a lab. Probably an illegal lab, if you ask me. I have no idea what they wanted from me, well, besides to know how long I could run on a treadmill before I fell from exhaustion, and other such things. What I mean is that I have no idea what they'd need such data for.

All of a sudden, I heard shouting. But no alarm went off, _darn, my imaginary prince isn't coming to save me after all._ Instead I was met by the antisept[icky smell of Buttface walking into the room of cages, dragging behind him, a boy, who was screaming and stru-

Wait, no, was I imagining stuff? Was Buttface really bringing someone else to torture into the school? I was overwhelmed with feelings of joy and pity. Joy, because now I could share my pain with another human being. And pity, because they too, would have to suffer, what I had to go through.

The boy looked about my age, with messy, or shaggy, light brown hair, looked extremely tall, maybe 6' 3". He had beautiful blue eyes that he quickly shut tight, much to my dismay, as Buttface threw him into the cage, locking it afterwards.

I was about to rush to the wall of bars that our cages shared, but found myself already there. Simply staring with a soft look at the stranger, I waited for him to slowly open his eyes and look at his surroundings. That's exactly what I had done when I first appeared here, but I was younger, so I had been screaming bloody murder the whole time. Luckily, he wasn't.

Upon first eye contact, his breathing slowed, and he calmed down, I guess he was just relieved that I wasn't morphing into a huge monster, or something. He looked like he had seen a ghost, he was as pale as the indifferent, white walls (which were peeling and needed to be replaced.), and skinny as a toothpick.

Picking himself up, he pulled himself over towards me, and soon we were standing face to face. For a while, we stared at each other, taking in the presence of the other, as if we had been secluded from the outside world for years… Wait a second, that sounded familiar. But he wasn't, so why did he look like the life had been drained out of him? Even his millions of freckles looked pale.

"What's your name?" He asked, as he put his hand on his side of the cold bars, and I put mine on his, on my side of the bars, kind of like Tarzan and Jane, just through bars… it's actually almost nothing like Tarzan and Jane , given our circumstances. "Come on, tell me your name," he repeated, giving me a look of complete and utter pity. Why in the world was he looking at me like that?

"My name-" I cut myself short, my face fell from being a fifth of a smile to a blank expression. _What's my name? Omigod. Do not tell me I have forgotten my name._ I was so used to being called a worthless piece of junk or trash by the scientists, especially Professor Smart Aleck. The boy gave me a reassuring look that seemed to say, _it's ok, you can tell me._

_Aww, well forget this, I gotta give the boy something._ "Scarrlett. S-c-a-r-r-l-e-t-t, that's my name," I explained, without him noticing at all how I was completely lying. _Scarrlett, jeez, why not express your life all in your name?_ I thought to myself, realizing that Scarlet is the color of blood, and that blood relates a lot to me, catch my drift?

With his mouth open, the guy stood there obviously trying to figure out if there was any connection between my "name" and the fact that I had bright red freckles, a bright red t-shirt with an Anberlin logo, dark blue skinny jeans, and red socks. _Oh no, he's gonna drool... here it comes! _

"What about you?" I quickly pushed the words out of my mouth, attempting to save the guy from losing his dignity, and drooling all over his cell floor.

"Brennan," he replied. And he smiled, just a little bit, for perhaps a third of a second, causing me to melt. That smile… it clicked. I'd seen itbefore._Pshttt. Yeah, right, in my dreams. _But that wasn't really possible, unfortunately, my nights were no longer welcomed with dreams, but were haunted by nightmares.

He looked at me once more, to ask a question, he seemed to be teeming with them, I don't blame him. _At all._ Next, I was expecting a question having to do with what he was doing here, what the scientists wanted from him, something having to do with this underground place that was for Tom Cruise knows what, as far as he knew, a terrorist base or something. But shock overcame me as he asked something totally unexpected.

"What's up with all the scars on your face?" My stomach lurched as my hand flew towards my face. _What scars? He's just kidding, I look fine! No, what?_ My mind went into overdrive as I felt around my face feeling nothing, and Brennan's face stayed straight, until he realized what was happening.

"What scars?" I breathed, continuing to search my face, not feeling anything, but knowing that this was no joke.

I hadn't seen a mirror in years. I mean come on, I hadn't seen the color blue for years, except for now in Brennan's captivating eyes, and you expect me to have seen myself in a mirror? A new wave of panic came over me as I saw my reflection, in the dog tag that Brennan was wearing, for the first time- well not _ever_, but the first time that I remember. Scars weaved around my face. I even had stitches on what seemed like a scratch caused by a claw that was dragged down my face, from above my left eyebrow, down to the middle of my cheek.

For just a millisecond, my eyes tried to focus on the words that were carved into the dog tag, reflecting light. But I couldn't get it, and then my mind continued to freak. _What are these scars?! I'm going to kill Buttface next time I see him! It's probably all his fault! _Anger and sadness surged up in me. By now I hope you've concluded that looks are definitely not what I care for most. The reason I was having a complete breakdown was because if I ever, _keyword: ever, _got out of this place, and somehow, crazily enough, managed to live a normal life, I would never, ever forget the torture I had gone through here, because these scars would be there to remind me.

Thoughts were running through my head at the speed o- whatever the fastest speed is that thoughts can run through your mind, when I finally realized that I had pushed away from the metal bars, and I was on the other side of my cage, far away from Brennan, sobbing, on the floor. Right about then, I probably looked as stupid as they get.



Being dragged by a big guy in a white coat isn't the most fun thing to have happen to you. Really.

I was at home sitting in my black leather executive chair. That's when they stormed into the house. They were like animals mixed with humans, deranged and mutated. I had shot up out of my chair, asking what was going on, more calm than I had expected myself to be, but two guys, if they were guys, which seemed to be morphed halfway into bulls, grabbed me by the arms, pulling me by the arms a little too quickly. _That's going hurt in the morning,_ I had thought, not really surprising myself that I wasn't freaking out while I was being dragged to who knows where, and I soon found myself watching this girl, Scarrlett, pouring her eyes out on the floor, after I had said only 13 complete words to her.

A lot of things had happened lately, that are not up for discussion right now, and it's a story for another time. Hopefully never. All that anyone needs to know about this story is that it left my heart in the worst condition possible, feeling almost nothing, cold-blooded murderers had nothing on me. And this girl, sobbing on the ground, only whose name I knew, just thrust emotions back into me.

**---------**

**Ok, ok, not much of a good ending of the first chapter, but the next one WILL intrigue you, I PROMISE!!!**

**Let the romanciness begin:D **


	2. What they did

Umm A/N.Nothing new going on really, I've just barely had any time to write.Since I submitted the first chapter, I haven't written ANYTHING.I already had this chapter written, I just wanted reviews XSo REVIEW or I won't post. i want 7 reviews. :D That should be enough

-Scarrlett Fang Limit the First

PS Note, evertime there is ???? that is a ruler, and the POV switches, you can tell who's POV you are using by the descriptions.

-------------------------------------------

"Eh- Don't cr-" I struggled to find the right words to comfort her. Man, I had always been bad at this kind of stuff. Yet so good, others told me. I had no idea how me stuttering could be soothing.

I looked back at Scarrlett. "There's nothing wrong with having scars, and if it's the memories that you're worried about, well… Think about it this way, every scar has a memory, and when you think back on it, if it's a bad memory, the scar is a symbol that you made it through that bad memory, and you're here where you are today." _Wow, either I just sounded really deep or looked really stupid._

I closed my eyes, for a moment, slumping down, sitting on the cold floor, with my back against the bars. I heard Scarrlett's sobs shrivel down to whimpers, and then I heard shuffling. When I opened my eyes, she was sitting with her back to the bars on her side, to my right. Then, without warning, she began to talk… about things that are almost too horrible for words, things that a person cannot do to someone without leaving with a guilty conscience, things that she had to suffer being put through.

"You have no idea what they put me through, but soon you _will_. They inject me with foreign chemicals, just to see how I'll react. Can you call someone a human being after they find joy in doing that to me?" She explained to me, through hiccups and whimpers.

"It's cruel, this place. Is it some kind of test lab?" I asked, not questioning about the part where she told me that I would know soon what she's been through, even though I already guessed that.

"Cruel? That situation was one of the nicest. You want cruel? Try this, they burn me with acids to see how long it takes my skin to heal. Weeks. Weeks, I sit, crying out in pain, wishing for something to take the pain away, even death."

"What kind of evil person would be behind such abominations?" I asked, rhetorically.

"An- And," she seemed to be stumbling over her words, wiping flowing tears off of her cheeks, "the worst of them all, the cause of all of my nightmares, they'd make me crazy. They would, they-, they'd-," she paused to wipe away a new wave of tears, starting to sob again. "They'd do things like put me on a treadmill, and tell me t-that if I didn't run without stopping for two days, they would kill someone i-innoceeeeeeent," her last word leading off into a huge sob, and then she proceeded to pull her knees up to her chest, and lay her head on them, sobbing on her jeans, making them turn a dark navy color.



I spilled the bucket of _poison_. Or beans. Actually, I prefer the bucket of dead scientist brains. There I sat, crying in my lap, while Brennan watched me with an expression of worry and pity. I had spilled it all after I started sobbing for a second time, every instance where they had hurt me, I told him everything, in between sobs, whimpers, and some hiccups.

That night, or so my body told me, dragged on, while I spent hours and hours blabbering, and Brennan continued to comfort me, and at one point started rubbing my shoulder through the bars. Normally, if they had struck a stranger in the cell beside me, and he had tried to rub my shoulder, I would've beaten them through the bars, any stranger, but Brennan. Because he no longer felt like a stranger, at all, I felt like I had known him for years.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but at least I did, I hadn't thought that after sobbing I would find a way to close my eyes at all. And when I did fall into my sleep, I fell into something more. Yeah, you guessed it, a nightmare. One that I've had many, many times. But this one was different. How? I'm not quite sure.

_This dream's very blurry_, I thought. Of course, it was always blurry, but this time it started to clear up a bit. There lay a little girl, on the very top of a hill, ext to a tree. She seemed to be around the age of 5 or so. The sky was dark and cloudy, a dark grayish-brown color haunting the sky. My view then focused on the little girl, who looked terribly deformed. Scars ripped her face, stitches everywhere, parts of her face distorted. Then she spoke, and before she said anything, I already knew what her lips were speaking. _You did this to me_, she taunted._ You did, how could you? How could you do this to me?_ And she repeated these lines over and over, until I felt myself slipping out of the horrid image and back to reality. Ok, ok, not reality, but something that was supposed to be reality, and failing horribly. I didn't open my eyes or move at all, I didn't even release my tight grip on the bar I was holding on to, not wanting to wake Brennan, snoozing next to me, in his cage, I could hear his steady breathing. I knew that I had cried while "dreaming" because my mouth tasted like I had just eaten a cube of salt, or two, or thirty.

I tried going back to sleep, but fears of nightmares kept me awake, and I thought about my most recent nightmare, that had just occurred._There was something different, something was not the way it usually was. _But whatever this was, it eluded me while I racked my brain trying to figure it out, and at the same time trying to fall asleep. Finally, I started drifting off from exhaustion, when I realized what it was that was not like usual. _In the dream, there were rays of light starting to come out of the clouds. Rays of light- hope…… _



I woke up with my neck at a super crooked angle, refusing to relax. At first, I didn't really try moving around, being too lazy to move. No, it was more like I had no reason to move. To think, to talk, to breath, to do anything. Finally, my body revolted to no movement, and I began to shift myself, suddenly realizing that I had been holding on to a bar. It felt warm, _I must have been holding on to it for a long time. _Then realization hit me. _THAT'S NO BAR!_ I had been tightly gripping Scarrlett's hand all night long.

At the sudden shock, I had made a quick, small movement, causing Scarrlett to rest her head on her other shoulder, and suddenly she held on to my hand tighter, but she did not wake up, or at least not as far as I knew.

When she her grip on me tightened, I hesitated, for minutes I held on to her hand, wondering whether I should let go or not. But, as if on command, Scarrlett released my hand, the tips of her fingers still resting in my hand. _Well, good enough, _I thought, and sat there, letting my mind wander freely onto topics like waffles, and weekends, and found myself suddenly wishing to be holding someone special's hand. No, not Scarrlett.


	3. AN  Idea sketches of characters

Author's note.

Ok well. Umm school killer.Major drama ocurring, life at its worst :D Let the author spill her life onto her FF story XDWell. Im trying to find time to write but i cant.Tomorrow.Saturday. I WILL WRITE D:Violin lesson, soccer game. WRITE MORE STORY.Thats the schedule.Ok these pics down here are ALL MINE. NO STEALING OR ILL HURT YA.Now tell me what you think about them!

OK FINE. Stupid FF program thing won't let me put teh pics. GOSHDANGIT.

Ok go here: http://img167.imageshack.us/img167/9185/scarrlettideasketchtg9.jpg

Thats Scarrlett.

This is Brennan:

http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/6957/bernnanideasketchnr2.jpg

Please comment on a review!

-Scarrlett Fang Limit the First!


	4. Not yet

Yello People! I know I havent updated. I was going to over the weekend, but came down with a huge fever!!!

And I'm happy, I got my 7 reviews! I want 12 now!

12 and you get a new chapter!

And don't worry, this new chap will be posted as SOON AS WE HIT 12, because I wrote it, and it is on lined paper, simply needs to be typed! And I type at about 80 words per min! So I can type it within 5 minutes!

-Scarrlett Fang Limit the First!

----------------------------------------------------

When she her grip on me tightened, I hesitated, for minutes I held on to her hand, wondering whether I should let go or not. But, as if on command, Scarrlett released my hand, the tips of her fingers still resting in my hand. _Well, good enough, _I thought, and sat there, letting my mind wander freely onto topics like waffles, and wonderlands, and found myself suddenly drifting off to sleep, with feelings of uncertainty hidden in my heart.

_SLAM!_ I heard the jingle of keys, and my eyes popped open. Jumping up quickly, I observed the situation. A guy in a white coat was approaching the cages, with a keychain that was filled past the limit. To my right, in her cage, Scarrlett slowly opened her eyes, looking around, but as soon as she saw the man in the coat, her eyes widened quickly.

"WAIT, NO!!!!!" She screamed at the scientist, as she pulled herself up against the bars. "NOT_ YET_!!" Speedily, she turned her heads toward me, her face wide with terror.

"Wha-?" As the man pulled my cage door open and started to approach me, I knew whatever was about to come, could not be good. "Scar- Scarrlett?" I managed to choke, as the scientist pulled out an injection needle filled with bubbling green liquid. _Oh man._ _This must be Buttface._ How did I know? The guy was giving himself away, he was standing there holding the needle straight up, with a huge grin spread over his face, looking possible drunk.

He jumped at me, aiming the needle anywhere he thought it could poke through, and pierce my skin. I swiftly jumped to the left, only to find him swerving at me, from the right. Unfortunately, my momentum was still going towards the left, right into Buttface. I hate to say it, but I completely and utterly pushed myself into that needle.

All of a sudden, all my surroundings started to grow dark, and I felt as if I were falling asleep, but forcefully. I could hear Scarrlett screaming in the background. Boy was she screaming loud, but I couldn't make out much of what she said, scratch that, I couldn't make out any of it. Except for one thing.

"WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T FALL ASLEEP!!" She screamed… my senses abandoned all hope, and everything went dark. Not that I didn't mind or anything.

Now, I know I've never drank beer, but this **must** be what it feels like to have a hang over, my dad would always complain about the huge headache he got. Well, mine was probably worse. Not only was my head ready to burst, but my fingers were sensitive to every touch I made to the table I was laying my head on. Oh, a table. That's right, I was in some sort of room


End file.
